Devil's Rose
by Fire Pheonix 009
Summary: love how sweet


A note before I begin: All characters of X-Men Evolution are property and so forth of Kids WB, Marvel Comics, and whoever else holds the rights currently. Rose Warren is the sole exception to this, as she is the original copyright character of Maria Lorimer. All rights reserved. I am only using the X-Men characters for fun, no personal gain, blah blah blah. I tried writing this like an actual episode, keeping the X-Men in character as much as possible, but I admit I kinda poked fun at Kitty a little. ^_^ And I didn't write any of Kurt's lines with an "accent" (way too time-consuming *_*), so you'll just have to imagine. ^_~ Enough of this disclaimer; now on to the fic!  
  
Scene: A black car drives up to a high school building. The passenger side door opens, and a person wearing jeans and sandals steps out. All that can be seen are the person's feet. A woman's voice comes from the car.   
  
Driver: I'll take your things to the Institute, hon. Are you sure you'll be alright?   
  
Mysterious person's voice: Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine.   
  
Scene: Lunchtime at the Bayville public high school where the X-Men attend. Jean, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Evan are sitting outside at their usual table, talking and eating. Suddenly, Jean stops and closes her eyes in concentration, placing her fingers along her temples.   
  
Scott: What is it, Jean?   
  
Jean: I... I sense something... Did Professor Xavier mention anything to any of you about a new..."special student" coming to this school?   
  
Evan: Hasn't said anything to me. (continues to chug down his milk)   
  
Kurt: Me neither.  
  
Kitty: Like, not a thing to me.   
  
Scott: I haven't heard anything, either. Is that what you're sensing? Another one like us?   
  
Jean: Yes... Just arrived now. This person must have some psychic ability, because I can't get any information out of him or her. I'm being blocked out.   
  
Kurt: Him OR her? You mean you can't even tell that much?   
  
Jean: Yes, this person seems to have a sort of mental wall up against me, or psychics in general.   
  
Kitty: A person with a mental wall that can block out Jean? This guy- or girl, whichever- must be, like, pretty strong to be able to do that.   
  
Jean: I'm flattered, but I'm not nearly as good as Professor Xavier. Mental blocks are hard to work around, no matter how strong the psychic.   
  
Scott: Well, I'm sure whoever it is will show up at our doorstep eventually, if the Professor has his way.   
  
Satisfied with this, the five continue their lunches and resume normal conversation. Suddenly, a girl wearing sunglasses and wielding a strange, metal stick walks up to the table, tapping the stick on the ground before her. Her hair is curly and auburn in color, cropped short, and she's wearing a simple black t-shirt with blue jeans. In her other hand is a brown paper bag, most likely her lunch. She stops when her stick hits a leg of the table, which happens to be the end closest to Kurt.   
  
Girl: Excuse me, I'm new here and I'm looking for some people. Are you the ones that go to that school for gifted kids, or can you tell me where to find them? My name is Rose Warren.   
  
Scott: How do you know about that school?   
  
Rose: I... I was referred there by a Professor Xavier. Do you know about him?   
  
Jean: We're the ones you're looking for. I'm Jean Grey. It's nice to meet you, Rose.   
  
Jean stands, leans over the table, and extends a hand, but Rose apparently ignores it. The other X-Men exchange glances.   
  
Kitty: Don't you, like, shake hands?   
  
Rose: Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't hear her moving, it's so noisy in the background. I probably should have mentioned that I'm blind. It's nice to meet you too, Jean.   
  
Rose reaches out for Jean's hand, missing it, but Jean takes Rose's hand and shakes it warmly. Rose smiles, then looks thoughtful.   
  
Rose: You're like me, aren't you Jean? A little, anyway. You seem more like Professor Xavier.   
  
Jean: Do you mean... my powers?   
  
Rose: Yes, you're a telepath, like him. I only have a little of that, but my real gift is something else. I don't know if I can talk about this here...   
  
Evan: There's nobody here but us, at least within hearing distance.   
  
Scott: So, what is your power?   
  
Rose: Well, I'd better just demonstrate. Jean, if I take down my mental wall, would you please let me use your eyes for a moment?   
  
Jean (and everyone else, for that matter) looks confused, then Rose apparently drops her mental block and the confusion clears from her face.   
  
Jean: I understand. Go ahead.   
  
Rose nods a thank you, then bows her head in concentration. Her whole body freezes, and Jean's eyes are suddenly moving from side to side. It appears as though she is looking at all the other X-Men in turn. Finally, the trance-like state ends, and the two girls return to normal.   
  
Rose: You all look like such nice people.   
  
Scott: You could see us? Through Jean's eyes?   
  
Rose: I only looked for a moment, but yes. I can see through other people's eyes, and see a little into their minds sometimes. Actual telepathy isn't something I'm good at, but I can do it alright when I'm connecting with another psychic.   
  
Kurt: So, do you see everything, or just what's in view of the person you look through?   
  
Rose: Only what was in Jean's field of vision. Although... I picked up a funny feeling looking at you, Kurt. I picked up your names, too, by the way.   
  
Kurt: A... funny feeling? (looks nervous)   
  
Rose steps slowly closer to him. Kurt stands and inches back a bit. She smiles, hearing his anxious footsteps.   
  
Rose: May I feel your face? It's how I "see" when I'm not using my gift. I won't bite, really.   
  
Kurt: I- I guess... But... You see...   
  
Rose leans her walking stick against the table, sets her lunch down, and reaches up with both hands, laying them on either side of Kurt's face. She looks surprised, but not at all repulsed. Her hands move gently around his face, over his cheeks, forehead, even back to test the pointy ears.   
  
Rose: Oh! You're... fuzzy! How cool!   
  
Kurt: Wha-?   
  
The others watch on with interest and amusement at the exchange between Rose and Kurt.   
  
Kitty: (mutters to Evan) Like, what a flirt!   
  
Rose: Most people have smooth faces, and some have rough faces- like with beards and moustaches, but you... I didn't expect an illusion when I saw you through Jean's eyes. What an interesting texture... Has anyone told you how soft your fur is   
  
Kurt is blushing by now, and Evan and Scott are stifling snickers. Kitty looks somewhat jealous, but hides it with a snort. Jean just smiles.   
  
Kurt: Uh, no, I mean... Thank you?   
  
Jean: Would you like to sit down, Rose? We always have room for one more.   
  
Rose smiles sincerely and nods, letting go of Kurt's (suddenly very warm) face. She picks up her lunch and her stick and pushes a button that makes it fold into itself like a telescope, then slips the smaller resulting metal cylinder into her pocket.   
  
Rose: I'd like that.   
  
She sits down across from Kurt, on the other end of Jean's bench, and sets her bag lunch on the table. Once again, eating and conversation resume as usual, despite the fact that Kurt is still blushing...   
  
Scene: Later that evening in Prof. Charles Xavier's office, Rose sits in a chair in front of the massive desk. Kurt, Ororo, Jean, and Scott are also present, standing or sitting in various places near the desk.   
  
Prof. X: I hope you had no trouble getting here, Rose. You aren't having any problems adjusting to the high school?   
  
Rose: No, not really. The new school is a bit different, but I can handle it. It helps to be able to "peek" once in a while, thanks to Kurt.   
  
She smiles in Kurt's general direction, who blushes and grins a little sheepishly.   
  
Prof. X: That's very considerate, Kurt.   
  
Scott: Whoa, I think the fur ball's got a fever. Considerate? Kurt?   
  
Kurt: Hey, I'm just a nice guy! And she's in all my classes, so it only makes sense...   
  
Scott: (snorts) You're just all starry-eyed because she likes your fur.   
  
Kurt: That is so not true...   
  
Jean: Oh, quit teasing him, Scott. He's just trying to help.   
  
Ororo: Not to interrupt this intellectual exchange, but it is getting late. I'm sure Rose would like to get settled in her new room sometime tonight.   
  
Rose: Thank you, Miss Ororo, that would be nice. And thank you, Professor Xavier, for inviting me to stay in this wonderful place. I'm sure I'll love it here.   
  
Prof. X: It's my pleasure to have you here. Good night, Rose.   
  
Rose nods and stands, grabbing her walking stick on the way. Storm places a hand on her arm to lead her out of the office and down the hall to her room. Prof. X watches them leave, then turns to face the remaining three in his office. His face is serious.   
  
Prof. X: As you have probably noticed, Rose is different, even for one of us. I want you to help her out any way you can when she needs help, but she's a very independent girl. Treat her as you would anyone else that goes to this school. She may be able to "peek" through the eyes of others, but she only does it with permission, and she can only do it for short periods of time. Until she can learn to strengthen and expand her powers, she is still essentially blind. It is our job to help her do that.   
  
Scott: Got it. I can identify with her, too, since before I got these special shades I had to walk around with my eyes closed a lot. It's tough not being able to see where you're going.   
  
Jean: She may be blind, but she's well adapted to it. When she let her mental wall down, I could tell that her other senses were greatly enhanced. She could probably give Logan a run for his money when it comes to hearing, at least. She's got more on her side than mutant powers, that's for sure.   
  
Prof. X: That's right. Her other senses compensate for her lack of vision. That may even be one of the factors in her mutation. They say necessity is the mother of invention. The same is often true in evolution.   
  
Kurt: So do all mutations happen out of need? Why do I need to be blue?   
  
Prof. X: Yours is a special case, Kurt. You do have a point, though. Some of you have powers that are just what they seem: uninvited mutations. However, many of them are useful, and this institution was set up for the very purpose of training each student in the correct use of their gifts. The mystery is why they happen so dramatically. Oh well, a mystery to solve, but another day. It's getting late. Good night, all of you, and remember what I told you.   
  
Jean and Scott say their good nights and leave for bed, but Kurt lingers hesitantly at the side of the desk. Prof. Xavier looks up at him with expectation.   
  
Dr. X: Yes, Kurt, what is it?   
  
Kurt: Well, you probably already know, but I'd like to help more- with Rose I mean. She already uses my eyes in school, and I've gotten used to it, so it doesn't even distract me anymore. I was thinking... If she wanted to train her powers better, I would be willing to help. She could practice on me, or something like that.   
  
Prof. X: It's a very kind offer, Kurt, but I think the one you should ask is Rose herself.   
  
Kurt: So could I?   
  
Prof. X: I see no problem with it, but it's her call.   
  
Kurt: Thank you, Prof. Xavier!   
  
With a hasty "Guten nacht*", Kurt teleports away in a puff of smoke. Professor Xavier smiles and steers his wheelchair through a back door that leads to his own room.   
  
Scene: At school the next day, Mystique broods in her office in the guise of the principal, Ms. Shields. Magneto had requested that she keep an eye on the new blind transfer student, as she was also staying at the Xavier Institute. She thought it strange that a blind girl could do just as well in all of her classes as any sighted student, though no special accommodations had really been made, other than the Braille textbooks and occasional help from her peers and teachers. She must have a different way of seeing, Mystique thinks to herself. She decides to call the girl into her office for a... chat. She checks the schedule on her computer, then presses the intercom button to the history class that Rose is currently attending.   
  
Mystique: Send Rose Warren to my office, please.   
  
A few minutes later, the girl knocks on the door. She has another student with her, Kurt, who has to show her where the office is. Mystique welcomes her in and tells her disguised son to wait outside. She can practically feel his resentment towards her radiating off of him like heat, but she ignores it. So why did he come anyway, then? Couldn't some other student have helped Rose to the office? Come to think of it, she notices that Rose shares all of her classes with the blue boy. What is the connection?   
  
Mystique: Come in, Miss Warren. I take it you're adjusting well to the new situation?   
  
Rose: Rather well, thank you, Ms. Shields. Everyone has been really nice and helpful. I'm getting used to the differences.   
  
Mystique: I notice you have a companion. Kurt, correct?   
  
Rose smiles almost imperceptibly, but the older woman catches it anyway.   
  
Rose: He's been the most help of all.   
  
Mystique: Really? Well, that's good to hear. By the way, how do you manage to see without your own eyes? Are you borrowing his, by chance?   
  
Just as she'd hoped, Rose freezes at those words.   
  
Rose: What are you talking about, ma'am? I don't understand.   
  
Mystique: You don't have to hide it, Rose, I'm a mutant too. I know what Charles Xavier's school is really for, and you don't get in just because you're "gifted". Well, you are gifted, but not in the way everyone would think. You have powers, just like everyone else in that school.   
  
Rose: So what is it to you? My powers can't help you or the one you work for, Magneto.   
  
Now it is Mystique's turn to freeze. How does the girl know so much? Ah, telepathy. She must be able to see by using telepathy to look through other people's minds and eyes. It makes perfect sense now.   
  
Mystique: You know, Professor Xavier isn't the only one trying to help people like us, Rose. Magneto is also a brilliant scientist dedicated to helping mutants become the best they can be. I think you should meet him sometime and talk things over-   
  
Rose: No thank you, ma'am. I'm quite happy with the Xavier Institute. May I please leave now? I have a history test to finish.   
  
Without waiting for reply, she heads out of the office. Along the way, she takes Kurt's arm.   
  
Rose: Let's go back now. She's done with me.   
  
Kurt: What did she have to say?   
  
Rose: Nothing important, just her way of welcoming me to Bayville.   
  
Scene: Rose and Kurt are sitting on Rose's bed at the Xavier Institute. Kurt has a book in his lap, and Rose is trying to see how long she can stay in Kurt's mind to read it. He times her with a stopwatch, clicking the button to stop the time when he feels Rose's presence lose its hold on his mind.   
  
Kurt: That was a whole three minutes! You're getting better at this!   
  
Rose: Yeah, but it gives me a headache trying to go so long... I got about one and a half pages read this time. It's weird trying to read print when I'm used to Braille. I actually wouldn't be able to read it at all, without borrowing your understanding of the text.   
  
Kurt: I'm sorry, my English understanding isn't the greatest. I'm probably slowing you down.   
  
Rose: No no, I just need your understanding of the text alphabet. The words are all spelled pretty much the same as in Braille, so I can understand the rest on my own. You're doing great, Kurt. I couldn't ask for a better coach.   
  
She smiles warmly at him, at which he blushes yet again.   
  
Kurt: Um... Are you ready to try some more?   
  
Rose: Not really, I think I gave myself a migraine. Let's take a break so I can round up some aspirin.   
  
Kurt: Alright, I think there's some in the medicine cabinet.   
  
They head over to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. Sure enough, there is a full bottle of the round, white pills. Rose pops one in her mouth and swallows, chasing it with the glass of water Kurt hands to her. That accomplished, they return to the bed and sit down again.   
  
Kurt: So, now what? Should we keep training, or just hang out for a while?   
  
Rose: We've done enough today, I think. Thanks for all your patience, Kurt. This must be as tiring for you as it is for me.   
  
Kurt: Not at all! I like spending time with you.   
  
He claps a hand over his mouth, feeling like a fool.   
  
Kurt: Er, I mean, I-   
  
Rose: It's okay, Kurt. I know what you meant.   
  
Kurt: Y-you do?   
  
Rose: I like spending time with you, too.   
  
Kurt: You... do?  
  
Rose: Of course I do. You've been a good friend to me these past few days. I don't know how I would have managed to do half the things I have been doing if you hadn't been there for me. I like to do things on my own, but in a new situation when I don't know where anything is, I can't be totally independent. You're really sweet, you know?   
  
Kurt: I... uh... Thank you?   
  
Rose laughs and takes his hands, placing them on either side of her face, then holding them there gently with her own hands. Kurt, confused and still a little embarrassed at his earlier faux pas, just sits there without any idea of what to do.   
  
Rose: I like you, Kurt.   
  
Kurt: But... You don't even know what I look like...   
  
He knows it's a stupid thing to say as soon as he says it. With a frustrated sigh, Rose climbs off the bed and grabs his hand, dragging him back to the bathroom. She stops in front of the sink and points to the mirror door of the medicine cabinet. Kurt is still confused.   
  
Kurt: More aspirin?   
  
Rose: No, silly, look in the mirror!   
  
He does, and as usual, doesn't like what he sees. Blue, furry face with pointy ears and too-pale yellowish eyes. Within the safety of the institute, he doesn't always wear the hologram machine that Prof. X made for him. He never wears it during the training sessions with Rose, since he figures that it makes no sense if she can't see him anyway.   
  
Rose: I'm going to peek now.   
  
She does, and the now-familiar sensation of her mind overlapping his floods Kurt's head. He realizes that before this, she has never seen his true appearance. Before, the hologram was in place, and all the other times she saw through his eyes only. He tends to avoid mirrors out of habit, so she hasn't had the chance to see what he really looks like. Now she would, and he panics. Feeling fur and seeing it are two different things. After a moment, she leaves his mind.   
  
Rose: There, now I know what you look like. I still like you.   
  
Kurt: You do?   
  
Rose: Well, duh! Do you think some fur and a tail is going to scare me off? I think you're cute, no matter how furry you are. Heck, I think the blue fur is kind of... pretty.   
  
Kurt: Pretty? Now I think you are getting a fever.   
  
Rose laughs and hugs him, reaching up to muss up his hair. He tries to teleport away, but is unsuccessful since she is still holding onto him, and they both end up back on the bed. Unfazed, she smiles at him sunnily and plants a kiss right on his fuzzy cheek.   
  
Rose: See? I like the fur.   
  
Kurt: Yeah, chicks dig the fuzzy guy. I keep telling Scott but does he listen? Nooooo.   
  
Rose laughs again and releases her hold on Kurt.   
  
Rose: You're cute, and you're funny. Who wouldn't like you?   
  
Kurt: Normal girls?   
  
Rose: Well, I'm certainly not normal, no matter how you look at it.   
  
Kurt: I didn't mean...   
  
Rose: Don't worry about it. I'm cool with being a blind mutant. It's something you get used to.   
  
Kurt: Same with being a furry blue freak. It's something you have to get used to.   
  
Rose: Then we have an understanding?   
  
Kurt: I think so.   
  
Rose: Good.   
  
She reaches for his hand and squeezes it gently.   
  
Rose: Friends?   
  
He hesitates, then squeezes back.   
  
Kurt: Friends.   
  
A moment passes, then Kurt gets up off the bed.   
  
Kurt: It's time for lights out in a few minutes. I should go now.   
  
Rose: Right. Good night, Kurt. Smell you tomorrow.   
  
It was an inside joke they had started. She claimed she always knew where he was because she could smell the sulfur smoke of his teleportation. It always made him smile. He got ready to pop into his own room, but paused for a moment.   
  
Kurt: Rose?   
  
Rose: Yes?   
  
Kurt: I... like you, too.   
  
Then, before he could hear her reply, he disappeared with a smoky "Pop!". Rose smiled after him and got ready for bed.   
  
Scene: At Bayville High the next morning, Kurt hurries to class with Rose in tow. She trusts him enough not to worry about him leading her over difficult ground, but the speed is still nerve-wracking.   
  
Rose: Slow down a little!   
  
Kurt: Can't! I've been tardy too many times this semester! One more and I have detention!   
  
Rose: It's your own fault for stopping at that fast-food joint for a breakfast burger!   
  
Kurt: Hey, you wanted one, too!   
  
Rose: That was after I had a bite of yours! It's still your own fault!   
  
Kurt: Whatever, let's just hurry before the bell catches us! I'm going to try 'porting closer. Nobody's around.   
  
Rose: I don't know about-   
  
He teleports away, taking Rose with him. They reappear right next to the entrance, Rose stumbling a little from the sudden change of location. Nobody is in sight.   
  
Rose: -this... Okay, where are we now?   
  
Kurt: Don't worry so much, I just took us to the front door. We should be able to make it if we skip our lockers.   
  
Rose: Right, it is just speech class. We should be fine without our speeches...   
  
Kurt: I may not be totally fluent, but I think you are being sarcastic.   
  
Rose: How did you ever guess?   
  
Kurt groans and leads the way to their lockers, conveniently located near each other. After grabbing the materials they need, he drags Rose hastily down the hallway and into class. The two duck into their seats just as the bell rings. The teacher gives them a withering glance, but only Kurt sees it, shrinking sheepishly into his chair. The teacher moves on to the front of the class, thankfully without comment. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief.   
  
Kurt: Well, that was close. I think I may have been cured of my breakfast burger addiction.   
  
Rose: I'll believe it when I see it.   
  
Kurt: Ouch, double slam there.   
  
Rose smiles slightly and shakes her head. Then the teacher begins class, and all banter is put on hold for the time being.   
  
Scene: In the hallway between classes, Rose and Kurt are approached by Todd. Since the hallway is otherwise empty, Todd uses his frog-like tongue to snatch Rose's sunglasses from her face.   
  
Rose: Hey! Who did that? Give them back!   
  
Kurt: You heard her, Toad. Are you trying to start something?   
  
Todd: Hey, just seeing if she's another laser-eye like your buddy Scott. Guess she really is blind. So what's your power, new girl?   
  
Rose: Just give my glasses back.   
  
Todd: Aw, fine. Scott's shades taste better anyway.   
  
With a flick of his sticky tongue, he tosses them into her open hands, albeit a bit slimy. Rose wipes them off with a handkerchief before putting them back on, wrinkling her nose in disgust.   
  
Todd: You didn't answer my question. What can you do?   
  
Rose: This. ..   
  
She concentrates, invading the amphibious boy's mind and freezing his body in place. He looks startled, to say the least, and not just a little bit panicked.   
  
Todd: H-hey! Lemme go! This ain't fair!   
  
Rose: I am not in the mood for games today, frog-boy, so just leave me alone.   
  
She releases him, giving him a strong mental shove that sends him flying into a wall. Warily, he picks himself up and quickly hops away, not wanting to mess with another psychic mutant. Prof. X and Jean are plenty! he thinks to himself.   
  
Kurt: I didn't know you could do that!   
  
Rose: I didn't either... I never tried it before. I never wanted to use my powers on anyone without their permission, not after what happened the first time.   
  
Kurt: What happened the first time?   
  
Rose: I don't... want to talk about it...   
  
Kurt looks a bit hurt by this, but hurt turns to surprise and worry as Rose falls to her hands and knees on the floor. He drops down to a crouch beside her and puts a hand on her shoulder.   
  
Kurt: Rose, are you okay?   
  
Rose: I think I just need to lie down for a minute... Where's the nurse's office...?   
  
Instead of getting up to go to the nurse's office, however, she collapses on the floor and lies still.   
  
Kurt: Rose! Wake up! Oh great, just great... How do I fix this...? I know, Professor Xavier will know what to do!   
  
Now really worried, Kurt carefully picks her up and teleports all the way back to the Institute. It's a long jump, especially for two people, and he feels like collapsing himself when he reappears in Prof. Xavier's office. The older man looks mildly startled for a moment, then wheels around the desk to take a look at the unconscious girl in Kurt's arms.   
  
Prof. X: Kurt, what happened to her? Wait, never mind, I understand. Let's just get her to the infirmary. Follow me, and no teleporting. Neither of you are strong enough to handle it right now.   
  
Kurt: Right, Professor X. Is she going to be alright?   
  
Prof. X: That depends on why she's like this now.   
  
Scene: In the infirmary lab, Rose is lying on a hospital-style bed with monitors hooked up to several electric nodes on her body, most of which are placed on her forehead. Jean and Prof. Xavier stand nearby, looking somewhat concerned. Kurt pops in momentarily, landing near the foot of the bed.   
  
Kurt: Any ideas yet?   
  
Prof. X: Yes, Kurt, we know what happened now. The problem is waking her up again.   
  
Jean: She won't respond to electric shock, or even direct mind contact. We've tried everything.   
  
Prof. X: She strained her powers beyond their normal use, trying to do something without any prior practice or training. It's like pulling a muscle when you don't warm it up first.   
  
Kurt: So... she strained her brain?   
  
Jean: Something like that. Anyway, she's deeply unconscious right now. She may be in a coma.   
  
Kurt: What? A coma! For how long?   
  
Prof. X: We don't know for certain. It all depends now on the strength of her will.   
  
Jean: Kurt, how did she come to this? Were you training too hard?   
  
Kurt: No, nothing like that... It was that Tolensky kid, that toad...   
  
Prof. X: Todd provoked her, but her attempt to use her powers in that way was her own choice. Don't do anything you'll regret, Kurt, and don't lay all the blame on him.   
  
Kurt: But it was his fault!   
  
Prof. X: You may see it that way, and it may have been partially true, but don't let your anger control your actions. Remember, he works for Magneto, and it could be very dangerous to get mixed up with him.   
  
Kurt: Alright, I won't beat the slime out of him, but what can I do? Is there any way I can help?   
  
Prof. X: You've helped plenty, Kurt. Jean and I will handle things from here. For now, all you can do is wait.   
  
Kurt looks crestfallen, but nods and turns to leave. Prof. Xavier, seeing his expression, holds up a hand to stall him for a moment.   
  
Prof. X: I understand you two have become very close over the past few days. I'm sure she is very glad to have had such a good friend in this transition she's in right now. I promise you, Kurt, that if anything at all comes up, you'll be the first to know about it.   
  
Kurt: Thank you, Professor Xavier.   
  
Kurt puffs away in an instant, presumably to dinner, but Jean suspects he's going to his room to mope for a while. She glances back at the brainwave monitor, and notices something startling.   
  
Jean: Professor, I think you should look at this!   
  
Prof. X: Remarkable. It seems to have started doing this when Kurt appeared. Now it's slowing down a bit.   
  
Jean: Look, her nose is twitching!   
  
Prof. Xavier chuckles knowingly.   
  
Prof. X: She must have smelled the smoke. Those two are very close. Maybe his presence would be good for her...   
  
Seconds after Prof. Xavier sends his mental message, Kurt teleports back into the room with a loud "BAMF", an excited expression on his face.   
  
Kurt: She's waking up?   
  
Prof. X: Not yet, but I think there is a way you can help. Oftentimes, people in comas can still hear the voice of someone they know. Try talking to her a little. It might work to wake her up.   
  
Kurt: I'll do anything! I mean... (coughs a little) Anything to help another X-man.   
  
Jean smiles at him, and he steps closer to the bed. After a moment of hesitation, he places a two-finge over hers.   
  
Kurt: Hey, Rose, can you hear me in there? It's me, Kurt. I don't know for sure what's happening to you right now, but I really hope you get better soon.   
  
He glances at the Professor and Jean, who nod encouragement.   
  
Prof. X: Say anything you want, Kurt. We'll leave for a moment, to give you some time alone.   
  
Kurt: (blushing) Er, thank you, sir.   
  
Jean and Professor Xavier leave the lab, and Kurt returns his attention to the still-unconscious Rose.   
  
Kurt: I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I've really enjoyed hanging out with you. I'd really hate to think that time is over already. So, do you think you could try and wake up? Please? Pretty please? With cherries on top? For me?   
  
There is no response from Rose, who looks quite deeply asleep. Kurt sighs.   
  
Kurt: Don't give up yet, Rose. I won't give up on you. That's what friends are for, right? (pauses in thought for a moment) I remember what you said before, about not caring what I looked like. I couldn't understand that then, but I think I know now. There was this book I read a while ago in French class, written by, well, some French guy. It was called The Little Prince**. It doesn't really have much to do with any of this, but I remember one of the points the story was trying to make. It was something like, it's the things you can't see that make something truly beautiful. I think that's what you were trying to make me understand before, right? Well, I get it now, if that makes you feel any better.   
  
He waits for a reply, any sign of movement, but is disappointed. He isn't even sure if she can hear him. With a heavier sigh, he squeezes her hand briefly and starts to leave to tell the Professor and Jean they can come back in the room. Just then, though, he feels her hand squeeze back.   
  
Rose: I loved that book when I was little.   
  
Kurt: Rose! You're alright!   
  
Rose: I had some weird dreams, and I felt really tired, but I couldn't stay asleep forever. Besides, you kept talking. How can a girl get any sleep when she has some guy babbling in her ear?   
  
Kurt: Well, if I knew you wanted to sleep so badly...   
  
Rose: I was kidding, Kurt.   
  
Kurt: So was I.   
  
Rose: Thank you, Kurt. Once again, you've been a big help.   
  
Kurt: (in a poorly rendered Southern accent)Aw, shucks, it was nothing.   
  
They both laugh, and Prof. Xavier and Jean return right at that moment. They smile at the scene.   
  
Prof. X: Well, it would appear that things worked out just fine.   
  
Jean: I'm glad they did.   
  
Prof. X: So am I, Jean. So am I.   
  
Scene: It is morning. Kurt, wearing his hologram since he's getting ready for school, teleports to just outside of Rose's door and knocks.   
  
Kurt: Are you ready yet?   
  
Rose: Come in, Kurt.   
  
He pops in, not bothering with the door, and meets a sight that almost makes him fall over. All of Rose's things are packed up in two suitcases again, like they were when she first moved into the room. A terrible, sinking pit forms in Kurt's stomach.   
  
Kurt: Are you... leaving?   
  
Rose: I don't think it's safe for me to use my powers yet, at least not in a place I'm not used to. I'm going back to my old school, where I could get along just fine without any special powers. Professor Xavier agreed that all this extra use of my gift has been too hard on me. I'll finish school there, then maybe if I feel ready I'll come back here before going to college.   
  
Kurt: But... But that's a whole year before you graduate! You could get used to living here, you just need time! You don't have to leave!   
  
Rose: Kurt, I've already thought it over very carefully, and I've talked to the Professor. My mind is made up. I'm sorry to have to leave so suddenly, but it's only for a while. I'll come back, someday.   
  
Kurt: But... But... I'm really going to miss you...   
  
Rose: Kurt... I'm going to miss you, too.   
  
She steps forward and reaches for him, and he automatically takes her hand. Now with a clear idea of his position, she pulls herself closer and hugs him. He hugs back, trying to think of more reasons for her to stay, but knows that she is set in her decision. After a minute, she steps back.   
  
Kurt: So, you're really going?   
  
Rose: Yeah. But don't feel sad, I'll write, e-mail, maybe visit once in a while, whatever I can do. It'll be hard not being able to say everything in a letter, since I'll have to have someone else write it, but we can still keep in touch with what's happening in each other's lives.   
  
Kurt: I suppose... Wait, I have an idea! What about tape recorders? We could send each other messages on tape. ..   
  
Rose shakes her head sadly, and he trails off.   
  
Rose: Same problem. We still won't be able to say anything about this place. If someone found the tapes...   
  
Kurt: Right, I understand, but at least we could say some things... (blushes)   
  
Rose: Like what?   
  
Kurt: Well... Forget I mentioned it. Do you need me to carry anything out?   
  
Rose: Not really, but you can if you want. Do you want to come out and wait for my ride with me?   
  
Kurt: Sure.   
  
She picks up one of the suitcases in one hand, her stick in the other, and Kurt grabs the remaining suitcase. They make their way out to the main entrance and sit down on the steps.   
  
Rose: So, I guess this is good-bye for now.   
  
Kurt: I have to admit, I'm terrible with good-bye's.   
  
Rose: So am I. I guess it helps to think that good-bye isn't forever.   
  
Kurt: I guess.   
  
A black car pulls slowly up the drive and stops in front of the Institute.   
  
Kurt: Your ride is here.   
  
Rose: I heard it. Thanks again, Kurt, for everything you've done for me.   
  
Kurt: Anytime, Rose.   
  
The car honks its horn, and Rose sighs. They walk down the steps and load the luggage into the back seat. Before climbing into the car herself, she leans up and kisses Kurt quickly on the cheek for the second time. Then, ducking swiftly into the front seat, she rolls down the window and calls out to the stunned, blushing Kurt.   
  
Rose: Smell you later, Furball! Don't be late for school!   
  
Kurt snaps out of his astonishment and waves at the car as it rolls slowly away down the drive. Then, checking his watch, he makes a panicked yelp when he notices that he has only five minutes before the first bell rings. With a mumbled curse in German, he vanishes in his trademark swirl of sulphuric smoke.   
  
Scene: About two weeks later, Kurt is sitting in his room, listening to a song on the radio. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupts his thoughts.   
  
Kurt: Come in.   
  
Scott: Mail call for Furball. You got a package.   
  
Kurt: Really? Who's it from?   
  
Scott: (smirking) Your girlfriend, Rose.   
  
Kurt: Let me have it!   
  
Ignoring Scott's teasing, he jumps off the bed and swipes the package, tearing open the paper urgently.   
  
Scott: Fine, don't thank me...   
  
Kurt: Thanks, Scott!   
  
Shaking his head, but still grinning, Scott leaves the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Meanwhile, Kurt finds a CD in the package and some photographs of Rose at her school, as well as a short note. It reads, "Dear Kurt, I sort of decided to go with your idea after all. Play this on a CD-Ram. The password is your nickname." He switches the radio off and finds his laptop, popping the CD into the drive. A box appears, demanding a password. He thinks for a moment, then types in "Furball", since Rose never called him by his X-Men name. It processes the information, then the message begins to play. He turns up the volume on the computer and listens attentively.   
  
Rose's voice: Hi there, Kurt! I miss all of you guys at the Institute, especially you, but things are pretty good here. I'm doing well in all my classes, I have some friends here, and I think I'll be able to visit over spring break. How are things over there? Have you been making it to class on time? I really doubt you've given up on those breakfast burgers yet. Oh well. I can only record a few minutes at a time on this thing, so I'll have to keep it short. Stay cool, Fuzzy, and drop me a line soon. Lots of love, Rose.   
  
He smiles and looks through the pictures. One is of Rose in front of a large brick building with a carefully kept lawn. There are other students behind her as well, most with walking sticks, a few with seeing-eye dogs. Another shows Rose with her mother, a pleasant looking lady with the same curly auburn hair (albiet a longer style) and gray eyes as Rose. The rest are group shots of Rose with some of her other friends at her school. In all of the pictures, she's smiling.  
  
For once, Kurt isn't minding the fact that the fingers that hold those pictures are blue...   
  
A.N waaaaaaaaaaaa irs all over maby i should mack another chappy review plz and ill see 


End file.
